Un officier si prometteur
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Armés d'un crayon et de bouts de papier, Harlock et Zero s'échangent des petits mots pour échapper à la vigilance des surveillants tandis que l'orchestre joue un air guilleret dans la fosse. … Comment ça, ce n'est pas le propos de la fic ? C'est pourtant exactement ce qu'il s'y passe. À part peut-être pour l'orchestre.
1. Acte 1

**Acte 1**

.  


 _Disclaimers_ _: ni le mobilier, ni les figurants n'appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._ _Restent les personnages principaux, bien sûr._

 _Notes de l'auteur : ceci est une petite pause que je m'octroie entre deux chapitres de poneys. Rien n'est prévu au sujet du scénario, je me contente de mettre les personnages les uns en présence des autres et de les laisser interagir tout seuls (il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi). Il est possible que d'autres chapitres se rajoutent après celui-là. Ou peut-être pas. Je verrai._

 _Chronologie : boah. En plein dans Cosmowarrior Zero, probablement. Ou juste après._

—

— Par ici, commandant. En cas de problème, deux droïdes de neutralisation seront parés à intervenir. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Tout en introduisant son passe magnétique dans une borne de contrôle, le commandant Warrius Zero remercia d'un geste agacé son guide, un soldat de première classe obséquieux jusqu'à la nausée. Évidemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ! Le bagne de Terra Ultima était réputé pour la qualité de ses infrastructures, la rigueur de son personnel et l'inviolabilité de ses quartiers de haute sécurité. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on y envoyait les prisonniers les plus dangereux.

Zero retint une grimace. À tout bien prendre, il aurait plutôt préféré avoir quelque chose à craindre. L'atmosphère fortifiée et ultra-militarisée du lieu finissait par lui donner la chair de poule. D'autant que ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu la conscience tranquille, hein… Il hésita. Nom de dieu, qu'était-il en train de faire, au juste ?  
 _Et surtout, pourquoi ?_

— Faites-nous signe quand vous avez terminé, commandant, précisa le soldat tandis qu'une lourde porte blindée coulissait lentement devant eux.

Zero ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La bouche soudain sèche, l'officier terrien s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la dernière occasion qui lui serait donnée de faire marche arrière. S'il entrait dans cette pièce, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Quitte ou double.  
 _Mais pourquoi ?_ se répéta-t-il. _Pourquoi ?_

Il ne cessait de se poser cette question. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse qui le satisfasse. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, il n'avait jamais douté des décisions qu'il avait prises, des choix qu'il faisait et des chemins qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter.  
D'aucuns auraient appelé cela « le Destin ». Avec un grand « d », car d'aucuns étaient le plus souvent exagérément mélodramatiques. Warrius retint un soupir en se remémorant d'interminables tirades sur le futur, la paix universelle et le monde idéal. D'aucuns étaient aussi de foutus doux rêveurs. Impassible, le commandant du Karyu observa le prisonnier pour lequel il s'était déplacé en personne sitôt qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa capture. Quel monde idéal pouvait-il donc bâtir maintenant qu'il était menotté à une chaise, enfermé derrière d'innombrables épaisseurs de blindage, chacun de ses clignements de paupières impitoyablement scruté par les caméras ? Et surtout, pourquoi Zero s'obstinait-il à croire que ce genre de rêve un peu dingue méritait de perdurer ?

L'officier prit une longue inspiration et, d'un pas assuré, entra dans la pièce dans laquelle se joueraient à huit-clos les prochaines pages de sa vie. S'y trouvaient une table métallique et deux chaises boulonnées au sol. Celle qui était occupée faisait face à un miroir sans tain couvrant la totalité d'un mur. Zero s'installa posément sur la deuxième.  
Allons, trêve de tergiversations. C'était parti pour le grand jeu. À lui de s'assurer à présent que la représentation ne tourne pas au drame.

— Commandant Warrius Zero, se présenta-t-il du ton le plus militaire qu'il ait jamais employé. Capitaine, je suis chargé de votre interrogatoire. Vous êtes autorisé à requérir l'assistance d'un avocat pour vous conseiller dans vos réponses. Dans le cas où vous ne souhaiteriez aucune aide, un avocat commis d'office vous sera toutefois attribué pour votre procès.

Zero savait ces formalités verbeuses inutiles, mais il ne pouvait y couper. Il ignorait combien de hauts gradés s'étaient entassés dans la mezzanine derrière le miroir sans tain, mais on pouvait sans trop se tromper estimer que tout le gratin de la garnison disséquerait ses moindres paroles. Tout écart à la procédure apparaîtrait donc suspect.

Sa tirade quant à elle n'avait pas impressionné son interlocuteur (le contraire l'aurait étonné). Malgré l'inconfort de sa position, les mèches emmêlées qui lui mangeaient le visage et le superbe coquard qui ornait son œil droit, le capitaine Harlock, pirate notoire et commandant du non moins notoire Death Shadow, lui lança un regard hostile sans même daigner desserrer les dents.  
Zero se permit un demi-sourire amer. Le bras de fer s'annonçait rude (et le dialogue était bien parti pour être un monologue), mais il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par la pseudo aura maléfique d'Harlock. Même si le pirate était très doué pour que tout son être suinte de menaces mortelles et inéluctables, il fallait le reconnaître.

— Hum. Bien, poursuivit-il. Les chefs d'accusation retenus contre vous sont les suivants : piraterie, meurtre avec préméditation, prise d'otages, association de malfaiteurs, trafic d'armes, contrebande de marchandises, pillage, destruction délibérée de biens appartenant à l'État, détournement de fonds, de biens et de personnes, et enfin, non-respect des traités de Néo-Genève, Terra Magna, Titan 75 et de l'accord de paix de Shine Peak Mountain.

Warrius ponctua sa phrase en posant sur la table le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il l'ouvrit ensuite d'un geste soigneusement calculé pour que la page choisie semble l'avoir été totalement au hasard, puis fit glisser le tout vers Harlock.

— Reconnaissez-vous les faits qui vous sont reprochés ?

La seule réaction d'Harlock lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la feuille qui se trouvait à présent devant lui fut un léger haussement de sourcils. Zero lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant. Faites confiance au self-control de ce maudit pirate pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air, songea-t-il. Puis il se répéta, une fois de plus, « mais putain, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? ».

Il savait, pour l'avoir soigneusement vérifié, que les caméras derrière le miroir sans tain n'étaient pas capables d'enregistrer le contenu d'une feuille disposée de cette manière : tout simplement parce que lui-même se trouvait dans le champ. Zero pria pour qu'aucune autre caméra ne soit dissimulée dans le plafond. Personne ne l'interrompit dans les secondes qui suivirent, il supposa donc que son manège était passé inaperçu et il commença à espérer : se pouvait-il que son plan complètement foireux ait une chance de fonctionner ?  
Sur la feuille, il avait inscrit « ne tente rien de stupide pour le moment, j'essaie de te sortir de là ». En face, Harlock le fixa avec une absence d'expression tout à fait remarquable, regarda la feuille, réitéra la manœuvre, puis termina avec, à nouveau, un infime mouvement de sourcils.

— Votre liste n'est pas complète, finit par cracher le capitaine pirate d'un ton méprisant. Je suis certain que vous pouvez trouver d'autres trucs à me mettre sur le dos.

Malgré tout, au fond de son regard brillait un éclat de curiosité qui n'était pas présent au début de l'entretien. Zero retint une exclamation de triomphe. Aha ! Le pirate était ferré !

— Excellent ! déclara l'officier terrien avec son meilleur accent de politicien mielleux. Si vous pouviez par conséquent ajouter sur cette feuille les exactions dont vous vous êtes rendu coupable… Tenez, voici un stylo.

Harlock griffonna rapidement quelques mots (fort heureusement, ses geôliers ne lui avaient menotté qu'une seule main à la chaise) et lui renvoya la feuille.

— Hum. Je ne pense pas que Dippledoe soit une planète répertoriée, capitaine.  
— Dipple _dadidoe_ , corrigea Harlock.

Il avait écrit (assez mal, d'ailleurs) « comment je pourrais te faire confiance, tu es du mauvais côté ! ». En soulignant « mauvais ». Deux fois. Zero pinça les lèvres. Non, lui était du bon côté, et c'était Harlock qui était du mauvais, mais peu importe.

— Dippledadidoe avec deux « p » ? demanda-t-il.  
— Trois.  
— Très bien… Autre chose ?

Zero écrivit « sois plus crédible, au moindre faux pas les mécanoïdes sont derrière la porte pour prendre le relais » et refit passer la feuille à Harlock. Le pirate la contempla pensivement une poignée de secondes. Inutile de détailler ce que signifiait « prendre le relais » lorsqu'on parlait des mécanoïdes.

— Possible, lâcha le pirate. J'étais sur Parta Nueve, mais j'invoque la légitime défense. Ce sont eux qui ont commencé.

Warrius eut un reniflement sarcastique. La légitime défense, mais bien sûr ! L'officier récupéra sa feuille et, tout en noircissant quelques lignes supplémentaires, expliqua :

— Je suis disposé à retranscrire vos aveux sous la dictée, capitaine. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait plus simple que vous rédigiez votre version vous-même.

Les yeux du pirate s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il lut « trois ou quatre faits d'armes inédits, avoués spontanément comme preuve de ta coopération, ce qui me donnera un bon argument pour t'emmener ailleurs. »

— Vous plaisantez ? siffla-t-il.  
— Cela éviterait toute interprétation de ma part.

La feuille revint sèchement vers Zero. Harlock y avait écrit « fuck you, enfoiré ».  
Zero soutint le regard furibond du pirate sans ciller et se contenta d'encadrer le « coopération » qu'il avait écrit dans sa phrase précédente.

— Que décidez-vous, capitaine ?

Le choix dépendait d'Harlock. Si l'ego du pirate ne supportait pas la moindre coopération (sincère ou non, Zero s'en fichait pourvu qu'elle paraisse réaliste), alors le militaire ne pourrait rien pour lui.  
Dans le cas contraire…

— D'accord, céda soudain Harlock. Je vais écrire. Je crois…

Le pirate suçota le bout de son stylo.

— … Je crois que vous n'avez pas réussi à identifier les responsables du casse de l'Intergalactic Polar Bank, n'est-ce pas ?

Zero étouffa à temps le « putain de merde, c'était toi ! » avant qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres et adressa un regard noir de reproche à Harlock, tant pour le montant de la somme dérobée (presque neuf cents millions de crédits avaient été volés dans les coffres-forts de la banque), que pour le fait qu'il avait failli se griller auprès de ses « collègues ».

— Euh… Non, en effet.

La commissure des lèvres d'Harlock se releva imperceptiblement.

— Je détesterais que des petits malins se servent de l'algorithme que j'ai utilisé pour craquer les processus de sécurité et se fassent mousser pendant que je suis coincé ici.  
— Ce ne serait pas très fair-play, convint gravement Zero.  
— D'ailleurs, puisque l'on en est à parler de ça, je détesterais que des petits malins envisagent de prendre ma place pendant que je suis coincé ici, continua Harlock du même ton. Je pense que je vais vous fournir leurs noms et leurs bases de ravitaillement.

Zero n'en demandait pas tant. Mais c'était parfait.

— En plus de l'algorithme ? fit-il.  
— Les noms là-dessus, répondit Harlock en posant un doigt péremptoire sur la feuille. L'algorithme… – il agita son stylo – … est un peu trop complexe pour que je m'en sorte avec ça.

Parfait. C'était parfait. Harlock semblait avoir bien compris le but de la manœuvre (le pirate réfléchissait vite, Zero ne s'était jamais fait de souci à ce sujet).

— Aucun problème, déclara l'officier des forces terriennes.

Il récupéra la feuille qui avait été le théâtre de leur conversation parallèle (et qu'il allait devoir détruire le plus vite possible), puis celle sur laquelle le pirate venait d'écrire trois noms et trois coordonnées spatiales. Warrius ignorait quels étaient ces gens et pourquoi Harlock paraissait n'avoir aucun scrupule à les livrer ainsi aux autorités, mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas son affaire.  
Non, lui, son affaire, c'était le capitaine Harlock.

Les épaules bien droites, Zero se retourna vers le miroir sans tain d'un mouvement calibré et se fendit de son plus beau sourire de vendeur ambulant d'aspirateurs magnétiques à l'intention de son invisible auditoire.

— Messieurs, je pense pouvoir affirmer que le capitaine Harlock a pris la mesure de ses crimes, et qu'il est à présent prêt à coopérer pleinement avec nous. J'ajouterais qu'il serait dommageable d'étouffer dans l'œuf un si bel enthousiasme et qu'il serait donc opportun de permettre à notre nouveau partenaire d'accéder à un terminal informatique.

Il aurait également bien ajouté « connards de politiques, votre langue de bois ampoulée est vraiment ridicule », mais cela risquait de casser son effet. Au lieu de cela, il déclara :

— La salle B22 me semble idéale.

… et son évocation n'était même pas incongrue, car la salle B22 était la salle de réunion dans laquelle Zero s'était vu offrir une collation après avoir débarqué du Karyu.

Du fait du miroir sans tain, le militaire n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment réagissait l'état-major de Terra Ultima. Étaient-ils en train de se gausser de sa pitoyable tentative ? Avaient-ils mordu à l'hameçon ? Combien de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents s'apprêtaient-ils à débouler dans la pièce, et qui allaient-ils arrêter ? En attendant une réponse à ces angoissantes questions, la comédie devait continuer.  
Zero se força à ne pas essuyer d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait à son front. Confiance… Il était un commandant respecté, confiant et sûr de lui. Sa parole ne serait pas mise en doute.  
Mais les secondes étaient interminables.

— Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur ces personnes, capitaine ? reprit Zero, tant pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour continuer à prouver aux observateurs qu'il avait un contrôle total de la situation.

Un contrôle total qui pouvait s'effondrer en fonction de la réaction d'Harlock, mais apparemment le pirate avait décidé de l'accompagner au bout du jeu. Par défi, pour s'amuser, ou peut-être parce qu'il s'était mis à espérer, lui aussi.

— Et bien… Il s'agit de hors-la-loi d'envergure, je préfère le terme de « contrebandiers » plutôt que « pirates » pour les qualifier si ça ne vous embête pas, et leurs activités mettent en péril l'équilibre économique d'une dizaine de quadrants.

L'expression d'Harlock était rigoureusement neutre. Il était impossible de déterminer s'il fulminait de se montrer sous un jour « coopératif », ou s'il s'amusait de la situation. Certainement un peu des deux, supposa Zero.

— En neutralisant leurs bases, vous mettrez fin à un réseau complexe de trafics d'armes, d'alcool, de technologies illégales, ainsi qu'à une filière de traite d'esclaves.

L'officier terrien tiqua. La mention d'esclaves expliquait à elle seule la « trahison » d'Harlock. Le pirate possédait certes une morale flexible, mais elle ne s'étendait pas jusqu'au trafic d'espèces intelligentes. Zero hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le pirate était un adversaire de valeur. Le meilleur qu'il puisse avoir. Hors de question qu'il se fasse juger et exécuter comme ça, à qui pourrait-il alors se mesurer ?

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant. Seul deux gardes entrèrent, passablement mal à l'aise, mais leur nombre convainquit Zero qu'il avait réussi son petit numéro. Eût-il été désavoué, une escouade complète se serait empressée de le lui faire savoir. Mais les gardes les conduisirent sans rechigner dans la salle B22 et se postèrent docilement de part et d'autre de la porte, à l'extérieur, tandis que Zero entrait seul avec Harlock.  
Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Warrius laissa libre cours à son soulagement.

— Bon sang, tout s'est déroulé sans incident ! À ce stade, ce n'est plus de la chance, ça tient du miracle !  
— Dois-je comprendre que l'endroit est sûr ? intervint Harlock en reprenant son célèbre ton sarcastique – celui que Zero connaissait si bien et avec lequel le pirate signifiait généralement à ses interlocuteurs « je suis meilleur que vous tous réunis ». Pas de caméras, pas de micros ?  
— Ils m'ont fait poser mes affaires ici lorsque je suis descendu de la navette du Karyu, rétorqua Zero tout en désignant une malle dans un coin de la salle. J'ai eu le temps de faire un scan électromagnétique avant qu'ils ne m'emmènent m'occuper de toi. Non seulement il n'y a rien, mais en plus j'ai installé un brouilleur.  
— Oh.

C'était un « oh » qui parvenait à ne pas être admiratif du tout (Harlock le faisait sûrement exprès). Mais il en faudrait plus pour ternir l'optimisme renouvelé du commandant du Karyu.

— Mission accomplie, se réjouit-il. Je suis génial. Quand je pense qu'Unabara émettait des doutes…

Du coin de l'œil, Zero nota le levé de sourcil dubitatif d'Harlock.

— Mission _accomplie_? répéta le capitaine pirate. Attends voir que je récapitule… Tu viens de me transférer d'une pièce hermétiquement fermée avec une seule issue à une deuxième pièce hermétiquement fermée avec une seule issue. Il va m'en falloir un peu plus pour que j'appelle ça « une évasion ».

Avec un demi-sourire étudié presque aussi célèbre que son ton sarcastique, le pirate s'adossa nonchalamment au mur et croisa les bras. De toute évidence, il semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de faire preuve de la moindre initiative.

— Okay, lâcha-t-il. Et maintenant ?


	2. Acte 2

**Acte 2**

.

— … Et maintenant ?

L'espace d'un instant, Warrius fut tenté de répondre « débrouille-toi bordel, tu es un pirate redoutable ou non ? », mais il se retint : Harlock risquait de le prendre au mot. Pour ce que Zero connaissait de l'historique d'évasions du capitaine pirate, cela signifiait une série d'actions violentes, des soldats massacrés par grappes, un tas d'explosions et, à coup sûr, une prise d'otage. Étant donné que l'officier terrien était seul avec le pirate, cela faisait donc de lui le candidat idéal pour le rôle de l'otage et il était moyennement emballé par la perspective.

— Maintenant, phase deux, répondit-il donc avant qu'Harlock ne s'aperçoive qu'il était tout à fait en mesure de prendre le contrôle des événements. C'est la phase où tu utilises le terminal informatique de cette salle de briefing pour écrire ton algorithme, et où ta commande déclenche la mise en application d'un programme pirate que Tochiro a fourbement introduit dans les serveurs.

Harlock leva un sourcil dubitatif.

— Si c'est le cas, tu possèdes des informations que je n'ai pas. Je doute fort que Tochiro ait eu le temps de pénétrer le réseau informatique de ce bagne en si peu de temps.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

— Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que je suis arrivé, après tout, conclut-il.  
— Tochiro est un génie, c'est bien connu, rétorqua Zero.

Warrius balaya d'autres objections d'un geste.

— … Mais peu importe. Tochiro est ma couverture, okay ? C'est Rai qui a préparé le programme, et je ne l'ai pas encore injecté.

Le sourcil d'Harlock se leva un peu plus haut.

— Tu as demandé à un de tes hommes de créer un virus informatique pour pirater les serveurs d'une prison ?  
— Il se peut que j'aie oublié de mentionner à quoi son travail allait servir, mais ça me regarde. Contente-toi de t'asseoir devant cet ordinateur et de taper tes lignes de codes, je m'occupe du reste.  
— C'est le plan le plus compliqué que j'ai jamais vu, ricana Harlock. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement sortir ton arme et dézinguer les deux gardes dehors ?  
— Alors tout d'abord, tu ne critiques pas mon plan. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la condition _sine qua non_ pour t'approcher et discuter avec toi, c'est d'être désarmé. Et enfin, il est hors de question que je me mette à tuer des gens pour te faire évader. Contrairement à toi, j'ai encore un bel avenir dans l'armée, figure-toi.  
— Mouais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça dure encore longtemps.  
— Mais si, j'en ai bien l'intention !

Zero désigna l'ordinateur d'un doigt catégorique.

— Maintenant, tu t'assois et tu tapes. Et pas n'importe quoi, je te prie.

Harlock finit par obtempérer avec un « pff » dédaigneux.

— Tu vois, quand tu fais un effort ! railla Zero. Tu arrives presque à travailler sous les ordres d'un supérieur !

Harlock répondit « grmf » et aligna une douzaine de lignes de code avant de se tourner vers le miliaire.

— Ça ne serait pas à ton tour ? J'aimerais bien ne pas devoir écrire tout cet algorithme, pour être franc. Il appartient à Tochiro et il pourrait m'en vouloir de le rendre public comme ça.  
— Oh, sois pas une chochotte et fais-moi un peu confiance.  
— Je ne fais que ça depuis le début, grommela Harlock. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas tellement convaincu par les résultats.  
— Saint Thomas, hmm ? Ça va marcher, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ça demande du doigté et de la patience, alors arrête de râler. Et continue à taper.

Zero estimait que le terminal comportait un mouchard et que les « révélations » informatiques d'Harlock étaient aussitôt enregistrées ailleurs. Il attendit donc encore une autre douzaine de lignes pour que personne ne puisse mettre en doute le fait qu'il avait persuadé le pirate de coopérer, puis il glissa dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur une carte magnétique spécialement traitée pour ne pas être détectée (la base pour tout hacker qui se respecte, Rai lui avait obligeamment montré la veille comment procéder… à titre d'information, bien sûr).  
Il ne se produisit absolument rien pendant les dix secondes suivantes et Harlock se préparait visiblement à un sarcasme, lorsque l'unité centrale se mit soudain à cracher de la fumée.

— Dis donc, c'était ce qui était prévu ou ton virus est en train de faire des siennes ? interrogea le pirate d'un ton qui hésitait entre l'amusement et la consternation.  
— C'était ce qui était prévu, confirma Zero avec calme. Faire disjoncter un maximum de composants pour générer beaucoup de fumée quasi instantanément.  
— Et c'est tout ? Comment veux-tu…

À ce moment, l'ordinateur explosa. Harlock s'écarta à temps pour éviter qu'une moitié d'écran ne l'éborgne tandis que la pièce se remplissait aussitôt d'une fumée opaque. Simultanément, toutes les alarmes de la prison retentirent de concert. Zero serra les mâchoires : il ne disposait plus que d'une poignée de secondes pour agir – le temps que mettraient les gardes dehors pour ouvrir la porte sécurisée.  
L'officier saisit Harlock par l'épaule.

— Vite ! Tasse-toi là-dedans ! ordonna-t-il en poussant le pirate vers la malle rangée dans un coin de la salle.  
— Quoi ? Mais…  
— Discute pas, putain !

La malle était vide. Un ingénieux dispositif (« un dérivé des boucliers de camouflage sur les parois internes, commandant. Imparable ») faisait croire à quiconque la scannait qu'elle était emplie d'uniformes, de documents et de toutes les affaires qu'un commandant en mission se devait d'emporter avec lui. En réalité, sa taille avait surtout été soigneusement étudiée pour qu'on puisse y ranger un pirate en le pliant bien.

Zero referma le couvercle d'un coup sec sans se soucier des protestations ni du « aouch » étouffé d'Harlock. Le timing était bien trop serré pour hésiter.  
Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Moins de cinq secondes, probablement. La fumée était à présent si épaisse qu'il ne distinguait plus ses propres pieds. Les volutes âcres lui irritaient les yeux et la gorge au point qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de tousser. Warrius pria brièvement pour qu'Harlock ne s'asphyxie pas dans sa malle (ou pire, qu'il se mette à tousser lui aussi, ce qui aurait réduit tous ses efforts à néant) tandis qu'un cliquetis caractéristique l'informait que la porte venait d'être déverrouillée.

— Commandant ! Vous êtes blessé ?  
— Je suis là ! répondit-il. Prenez garde au pirate !

L'avertissement avait pour but de forcer les deux gardes à commettre une erreur – en l'occurrence, entrer _ensemble_ dans la pièce. Et si ce n'était pas le cas et que l'un d'entre eux restait en couverture à l'extérieur, eh bien… il suffirait de faire preuve de davantage de mauvaise foi, songea Zero alors qu'il était entraîné, toussant et larmoyant, vers le couloir.

— Commandant ? Vous allez bien ?

Plié en deux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, Zero repoussa la main tendue du garde avec rudesse. De la mauvaise foi. C'était la clé. De la mauvaise foi, de l'autorité et de l'inflexibilité.

— Ne vous écartez pas de la porte, imbéciles ! La pirate va en profiter !  
— Je n'ai pas bougé, commandant, crut bon de se justifier l'un des deux gardes.

Zero se redressa de toute sa taille et toisa le malheureux soldat d'un regard méprisant. _De la mauvaise foi. Beaucoup de mauvaise foi._

— Vous n'avez pas bougé ? Incapable ! Avec toute la fumée qui est sorti par cette porte, une bonne dizaine de criminels auraient pu vous passer sous les yeux sans que vous ne remarquiez rien !  
— Mais…  
— Harlock est probablement déjà loin, poursuivit Zero d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contradiction. Il faut immédiatement bloquer tous les accès !

Les deux soldats se raidirent au garde-à-vous. Excellent. C'était l'effet que Zero recherchait : trop occupés à lui obéir, ils ne chercheraient pas à remettre en cause sa version des faits.  
Entre-temps, le dispositif anti-incendie automatique du bagne s'était mis à l'œuvre, et toute trace de fumée fut bientôt évacuée (en moins de deux minutes, conformément aux normes de sécurité). La visibilité rétablie, l'affirmation de Zero ne pouvait qu'être corroborée : la salle de briefing B22 était vide.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? cria-t-il. Que je me lance moi-même à sa poursuite pour pallier votre incompétence ? Rendez-vous au point de contrôle de la zone Bravo et mettez-vous à disposition du gradé responsable ! Nous allons avoir besoin de tous les hommes disponibles !

Warrius était très fier de son numéro d'officier intransigeant (Marina quand elle était en colère était un bon exemple… même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais). Au vu de l'empressement des soldats à déguerpir, il semblait qu'il avait été convaincant. Restait à faire de même avec leur état-major.  
Il avisa la console com la plus proche et ouvrit un canal sur la fréquence d'urgence.

— Ici le commandant Zero, se présenta-t-il. Le pirate a échappé à la vigilance des gardes et cherche probablement à rejoindre l'extérieur. Je pense qu'il utilisera de préférence les conduits d'aération ou les coursives techniques, à moins qu'il ne se cache en attendant d'être récupéré par son vaisseau.

Zero ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de formuler la moindre critique à son encontre.

— À mon avis, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt, le Death Shadow croise quelque part à proximité. Je retourne dès à présent sur le Karyu afin de le traquer et de vous affranchir d'une attaque qui apparaît plus que certaine.

Il attendit deux ou trois secondes, puis poursuivit :

— Vous m'avez reçu ?

Il était important qu'il soit reçu – ou pour être plus précis, il était important qu'il soit _enregistré_. Tout ceci contribuerait à son alibi « moi je n'y suis pour rien et d'ailleurs j'ai tout fait pour rattraper la situation, mais par contre vos soldats ont échoué dans leur mission ». Bien sûr, c'était dommage pour les pauvres gars qui écoperaient sûrement d'une mise à pied, mais zut.

— Bien reçu, commandant.

La voix n'était pas identifiable. Tant pis. Il aurait préféré entendre le commandant du bagne en personne, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche.

— Zero terminé.

Il devait avoir quitté Terra Ultima avant que quelqu'un ne commence à se poser trop de questions. Comment Harlock avait-il fait pour s'évader d'une pièce où il se trouvait seul avec Zero, pourquoi personne ne l'avait aperçu lorsqu'il s'était enfui, et pourquoi Zero avait-il ressenti le besoin d'interrompre sa patrouille pour venir ici, au juste ?

Warrius se raidit et réajusta nerveusement sa veste d'uniforme. Bon. Phase trois.  
D'un pas sûr et en vérifiant sans cesse qu'il n'était pas en train de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui, l'officier terrien récupéra sa malle dans la salle de briefing, puis prit la direction de l'astroport attenant au bagne et sur lequel il avait laissé sa navette.

La phase trois consistait donc à franchir tous les points de contrôle jusqu'au dock d'embarquement. Avec sa malle. Qui était sensiblement plus lourde qu'à l'aller, mais le dispositif d'antigravité fonctionnait parfaitement.  
Zero n'en menait pas large tandis qu'il écartait quiconque sur son chemin d'un « faites place ! » sans équivoque. Seul un sergent se risqua à le questionner.

— Je me charge du Death Shadow, sergent, rétorqua sèchement Zero. Plus vite je serai là-haut, moins vous risquerez d'être bombardés. Souhaitez-vous que je réfère de votre obstruction à vos supérieurs ?

L'autre n'insista pas.

Personne ne l'interrogea à propos de la malle. A priori, il était tout à fait normal qu'un commandant de la flotte indépendante terrienne se balade avec une malle dans une prison. Ou alors l'idée même qu'un commandant de la flotte indépendante terrienne ait pu dissimuler un pirate dans une malle était tellement extravagante que nul n'osait l'envisager. Warrius avait d'ailleurs du mal à y croire lui-même.  
Toujours est-il que lui et sa malle atteignirent la navette du Karyu sans encombre et décollèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « évasion ». Zero attendit toutefois d'avoir quitté l'atmosphère et contacté Ishikura (« Mission terminée, je rentre ») avant de déverrouiller les loquets de la malle pour en libérer son occupant.  
Lequel se déplia dans un grognement furieux.

— Bordel Zero, tu es au courant que j'ai failli mourir étouffé dans ce… Putain, on est dehors ?  
— Correct, répondit Warrius sans se laisser déconcentrer de son pilotage. Je comprends que tu doutais de moi ?

Harlock se glissa jusqu'au siège du copilote et lui adressa un regard contrit (du moins, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un regard contrit chez ce foutu pirate, c'est-à-dire quelque chose qui se voulait contrit alors qu'en fait non pas du tout).

— Il faut reconnaître que tes intentions n'ont jamais été très claires.  
— Tu doutais de moi, insista Zero. De moi et de mon plan génial, minutieusement élaboré et parfaitement exécuté.  
— Tu viens de me faire évader dans une valise, corrigea Harlock. C'est le plan le plus stupide auquel j'ai jamais participé.

Le pirate se fendit d'un grand sourire.

— J'adore ça. On recommence ?


End file.
